Secrets We Kept
by xGoddessOfMoonlightx
Summary: 12 year old Alex Meyers has lived alone since her parents passed away in what everyone says was a car accident. When she comes across a demon who gets inside her head she begins to think otherwise. She never knew about the secrets everyone kept from her and now shes even farther from the truth. Will the Winchesters help her find the key to unlocking what happened in her past?
1. Chapter 1

Beep... Beep... Beep. I groan as I roll over and hit the alarm clock. I wouldn't have even set the stupid thing if there was someone to wake me up in the morning. I sleep in an abandoned motel outside of Lawrence, Kansas. The building has very little power so my alarm clock is battery powered and I use candles for light. It gets cold at night but I have a sleeping bag and a pillow. That's really all I have besides some clothes and a couple of dollars. I get up and look through the duffle bag on the floor next to me. I quickly change my sweat shirt and put on a "new" pair of jeans. The aren't really clean either, I make a mental note to save up some quarters so I can go to the laundromat tomorrow after school. My stomach growls at me, pulling me out of my thoughts, telling me that its time to get to school. That's where the food is. Luckily, I don't worry to much about food because I get two meals a day from school and I just grab an extra lunch from the school to eat for dinner. It's not the most steady routine but it keeps me alive which is really all I can ask for.

I have been homeless pretty much my whole life. My parents died in a car crash when I was little and I don't have any family left. I was not prepared to go into foster care so I just found this motel and have been staying here ever since. It's still hard to believe at such a young age that I would choose to be homeless over going into the foster system but now that I'm older, it wouldn't make much sense to enter the system now. No one wants older kids.

The motel is a pretty decent sized space. There is a fridge, it doesn't work but its there. There are cabinents and a closet. It also has a bathroom and lucky for me the water still works. Some idiot is still paying for it and I am not about to start complaining about it. The building is definitely run down, there are cracks on ceiling and stains on the carpet, but as I have said before, it keeps me alive.

I look at my clock and realize that I'm going to be late for school if I don't hurry up. Its my first day in the seventh grade and I don't really know what to expect. All I know is that I get free breakfast and lunch from school and I sit in an air conditioned building for seven or eight hours a day. To be honest that is all I really care about.

The walk to school is relatively uneventful and soon enough I reach the school. I walk into the main office and then head to the front desk. "Hi! My name is Alex Meyers, I'm in 7th grade and I was wondering if you knew where I could get my schedule?" I ask the man at the front desk.

"Look over at the table to your right, your name should be somewhere in the middle of the stack." he says with a smile.

"Thank you!" I reply. I quickly find out that my home room teacher is Mr. Johnson and that my locker number is 1895. When I walk into home room I sit towards the back of the classroom and try to keep to myself. My plan works out for awhile until a boy, with dark brown hair and brown eyes comes into class late sits in the empty seat next to me.

"Hey, you new around here?" he asks me.

"No, I've been here ever since I was little." I reply. My school is Kindergarten through 12th grade so I have never had to change schools in my life which makes everything so much easier on my part. "What about you?"

"No, this is my first day here. I'm Haden by the way. I gotta ask what is such a nice girl like you doing sitting alone in the back of the class?" he says. I blush a little at his comment.

"I don't know I guess I've never really had a lot of friends. I'm Alex by the way."

"Well I guess I'll be your friend then." he says. I nod, who knew making friends was so easy. In a matter of seconds we both get to work on the assignments on the board. I missed breakfast this morning so my stomach is making so much noise right now it's crazy. I don't really focus on my next two classes but more on how hungry I am. Finally it's time for lunch and I grab my lunch and sit next to Haden. He's been pretty cool, I have all my classes with him so at least I have one friend.

I quickly finish my lunch within a couple of minutes and I start stealing Haden's chips and when he doesn't say anything, I just finish the bag. He just tells me stories about his family and I listen imagining what it would be like to have a family. "What about your parents?" my heart drops to the floor.

"Umm my parents died when I was little. I live with my grandma and she is never home." I lie.

"I'm so sorry Alex." I look down as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey you want to come over today? I'm not doing anything so I'm free if you'd like to come over." he says. I'm shocked no one has ever showed this much interest in me before. "My mom's making food."

"Well if your mom's making food then I guess" I joke. We both laugh for a minute "I would like that." I say. At the end of the day, Haden and I walk to his house. We are almost there when I stop. "Did you hear that?" I ask.

He laughs. "Its just the neighbor's cat don't worry about it." I nod. I could have sworn I heard the bushes making a strange rustling sound.

"So do you have any siblings?" I ask quickly changing the subject.

"No, it's just me and my parents. I don't really mind though. I never really wanted any siblings." he says "What about you?"

"Nope it's just me and my grandma." I lie again. I hate lying to him but if he knew I was homeless I don't think he would hang out with me.

As we walk into the house Haden throws his back pack on the floor and the turns towards me. He starts to say something but then his face goes pale and he looks terrified.

"Wh..." I begin to say but I am immediately cut off by Haden.

"Turn around!" he yells but before I get the chance to I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flutter open and I look around the room. I have no idea where I am because the room is pitch black. I try to stand up quickly realizing that I am tied to a chair. "Haden?" I yell. "Haden?"

"Alex" he yells back. "Oh my God are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm.." I gasp. Someone walks through the door. I squint trying to look at the person in front of me. "Please let us go." I cry as I squirm in my chair trying to loosen the restraints on my wrists and ankles.

"Well I could do that but why would I when I could kill you. No one will even miss you. I mean you live in an abandoned motel building down the street by yourself. Who would miss you? Not your parents, my people killed them a long time ago." the man says grinning at me with an evil look on his face. How does he know that? No one knows that, not even my teachers at school.

"No! My parents died in a car accident when I was six." by the end of the sentence my voice is barely above a whisper. This can't be happening to me.

"Oh but my dear they didn't. You see my people, us demons, we killed your parents. They were hunters That's why they were always on edge. They had settled down and had you and might I say, you turned out quite nicely." he says stroking my face. I turn away from him and he takes a couple steps back. Demons?

"Demons aren't real." I mumble. He must have heard me because he looked at me and his eyes turned from an icy blue to pitch black. I gasp.

"You see my dear there is a lot you don't know about the world around you. Vampires, werewolves, demons, everything, it's all real. All of your worst nightmares. And guess what?" he laughs causing me to flinch. "They're all after you." he says getting close to me. He cuts my arms multiple times with his knife and I let out a scream.

"Alex!" I hear. I completely forgot about Haden. I was to focused on what the demon was saying to focus on my surroundings. "Alex!" I hear and then he screams.

"No! Leave him alone it's not him you want! Take me and let him go." I say.

"Very well then." the demon nods. "Let the boy go." he continues and a demon unties Haden and drags him out the door and onto the street. He looks at me with fear in his eyes and I know that he isn't worried about his own safety. "My dear your just like your mother, she would have done the same thing." he laughs getting closer to my face. "Hang on tight we are going on an adventure."

He makes multiple cuts on my arms, legs and neck and a few stabs. Each one causing more pain than the last. He never makes any of the cuts deep enough to kill me, just enough to keep me in a constant state of pain. "What do you want from me?" I say panting.

"It's not you we care about, oh no it's your parents. You see they wanted to save you and it cost them their lives. They were very well known hunters, they had been threatening my kind for decades. We simply want revenge."

"Killing my parents just wasn't enough was it. You needed to hurt their only child too. Watch me suffer." I'm still breathing heavily and I don't even notice the tears rolling down my cheeks anymore. The only thing this gets me is a slap across the face.

I've been screaming for almost an hour now and I am beginning to feel a light headed. I'm surprised I haven't passed out already. The demon begins to say something when suddenly he stops. I have absolutely no idea what is going on and I have no intention of finding out. I take this moment of freedom to try and figure out an escape plan. I look around the room but only see one door, there are two other people,or demons, guarding it and I don't see any windows. This is just great. I hear footsteps coming from in the hallway. I start crying again. I don't know how much more if this I can take.

I see two men run into the room one of them shoots the demon a couple times while another taller man is chanting something in a language I can't understand. They walk towards me and I scream closing my eyes and turning my head away from the two men. "Please don't hurt me!" the shorter man kneels down to my level.

"We aren't here to hurt you. My name is Dean Winchester. What's your name kid?" the shorter man says.

"Alex Meyers. Please I need to get out of here. I need to get home." the taller man unties me and picks me up seeing as I'm too weak to walk. "Who are you?" I ask the taller of the two men.

"I'm Sam. I'm Dean's brother. We are going to get you out of here ok?" I nod. My eyes feel ten times heavier than normal and I feel tired. "Dean take her I'll be right back." Sam passes me off to Dean. I wince in pain as Sam moves me. Dean looks like he is scared to hold me for fear of dropping me but he soon gets over this fear and takes me.

"Alex? Keep your eyes open kiddo. Just talk to me." Dean says.

"Ok." I say my voice barely above a whisper.

"How old are you?" he asks trying to get me to stay awake.

"I'm twelve." I reply. I look up at Dean and his face goes pale. "I know I look older. I've had to take care of myself since I was six so I feel a lot older. How old are you?"

"I'm 29. Why have you been taking care of yourself for that long?" he asks. By the look on his face I can tell that he already knows the answer. Before I can answer my eyes begin to close. Dean is now rushing to wherever we were going before, the bouncing up and down of his body causes more tears to roll down my face as a shooting pain comes from my arms and legs. "Hey Alex stay with me ok? Sam! Lets go!" Sam comes running up closely behind him and puts me in the back of the car. I groan out in pain and the tears keep flowing.

"I...cant...I cant keep my...eyes open...any longer." I say my breath staggered. Sam lays in the back of the car and puts my head on his lap. It hurts the cuts on my neck but I appreciate the thought. "Sam?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"You need to find Haden. I'm gone. I've lost to much blood. Find Haden and make sure he's ok." I say. The car goes over a bump and I cry out in pain.

"We'll find Haden but you need to get better first ok?" I nod and that's the last thing I hear before I slip out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in a hospital bed is one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me. I look down and see that there are multiple IVs connected to my hands and about fifty stitches in my arms and legs combined. The beeping of the many machines In hooked up to scares me the most though because I never know which machine is going off.

"Alex?" the nurse asks.

"Yeah?" I say my voice is hoarse and my throat is dry. "What happened?"

"You suffered many cuts along your legs, your arms and your neck. You also lost a lot of blood and about half of your cuts required stitches." she looks at me with a sympathetic smile. "You have a couple visitors if you are in the mood to talk." I simply nod.

Who could possibly want to visit me? I have no family left and I don't exactly have any friends. Two men walk in and the shorter one starts talking. "Hey Alex. How are you feeling?" he says.

"I'm doing pretty good considering." then the memories come flooding back from last night "Thank you guys for getting me out of there. Five minutes later and I wouldn't be here right now." I smile.

"Don't mention it." Dean says. "Hey Alex? You said yesterday that you have been taking care of yourself since you were little what did you mean?"

"My parents died when I was six and I could not go into the foster system. I just couldn't. I know what your thinking, how does a six year old survive on her own in an abandoned motel? Well to be honest with you that is still a mystery to me." Dean looks at me like I'm crazy but he doesn't know the whole story and I'm not about to tell him just yet. "Anyway, I packed some clothes, the money my parents had stashed away which was about three hundred dollars, a battery powered alarm clock, a sleeping bag and a pillow. I've been living off of that for the last six years." I say, my throat still dry. I pause struggling to reach over and grab the water that was sitting on my bedside table. Sam sees this and hands me the bottle. I nod a quick thanks and continue with my story. "I found an abandoned motel building not to far from the school I was already going to. My school is K-12 and I was already enrolled when my parents died so I am set for the next couple of years." I explain. Dean looks shocked and Sam looks like he wants to hug me.

"What about food?" Sam asks.

"Oh the school gives us free breakfast and lunch. I just grab a second lunch to eat for dinner. Plus some stupid person forgot to turn off the water at the hotel so I can shower and get clean water from the motel." saying everything out loud makes me realize how pitiful I sound.

Both boys looked like they wanted to hug me and never let me go. A face that I have not seen in almost a decade. "I'm so sorry Alex. No one should have to go through that especially not at the age of six." Sam says.

"It's not that bad really. I just have to make sure not to let anyone catch on that I don't have a house or I will be put in foster care." I say shrugging it off. I don't want or need their pity. "So what do you guys do?" I say trying to change the subject.

"We are hunters." Dean says earning a glare from Sam.

"Like bears or like demons." I ask remembering the events of last night. This time it's Sam who's jaw drops.

"How do you know about demons?" he asks.

"Well considering I was just attacked by one I think I know what they are. I didn't know before yesterday but the demon told me about werewolves, vampires and demons. He said that his kind killed my parents. I don't know what to believe because everyone that ever knew my parents said it was a car accident." I say thinking about all of the secrets that people have kept from me over the years. Surprisingly I seem to be fine with the whole demon thing. It's probably just the morphine though and once it wears off, I will start freaking out about the whole thing.

Before Sam or Dean can say anything a nurse walks in with discharge papers. "Ok so Mr. Meyers?" Dean raises his hand pretending to be my dad. "I need you to sign these papers and as soon as you do you guys can leave." she says. Then she walks over to me and carefully takes out the IVs. She helps me into a wheelchair because my legs are still to weak to work correctly. Dean hands the nurse the paperwork and he wheeled me to the elevator and from there into his car.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" he replies.

"What kind of car do you have?" I ask. I don't think I have ever seen a car like this before. It's a really pretty car.

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala. My dad gave it to me." he says. He sounds proud.

"I like it." I say and when I look up to look at Dean he has a very proud look on his face, like someone just told him that he was the best at his job or something. "You guys can drop me off at the school. I can walk to Haden's house to let him know that I'm alright and then I can head home."

"It's fine we can take you to his house." Sam says. I simply nod not knowing what else to say.

I know I only met Haden yesterday but after what we both went through yesterday I think he at least deserves to know that I'm alive.

Dean's smile quickly faded as he looked back at me and I can't help but feel a sense of guilt. He shares a look with Sam and after Sam helps me into the car Dean pulls him aside to talk to him. They are talking about something but I'm not exactly sure what. I look down at the stitches on my arms and legs and I begin to count how many cuts there are. Not because I want to know the number of scars but just because I am bored. I should probably get some sleep because it will be awhile until I get home but I can't fall asleep.

I counted twenty-two cuts. Great that's more than I thought it would be. When Dean slides into the drivers seat of the Impala I can tell that he was happier than when I got into the car not ten minutes ago. Sam seems to be happy as well. Well their conversation must have gone well then. "Ok so where is Haden's house?" I give him the schools address, I tell him that I only know how to get there from the school and he nods. In about twenty-five minutes we arrive at Haden's house. I slowly get out of the car, stand on the front porch and ring the door bell. When Haden answers his face lights up like a Christmas tree. Its strange, no one has ever looked at me like that and after the Winchesters leave I don't think anyone will look at me like that ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Haden invites me into the house but I tell him to hold on one second. I run to the Impala. "Hey guys Haden invited me inside I think you guys should come in, it could be awhile." I explain. Sam shrugs and gets out of the car, Dean follows. "Haden this is Dean and Sam they helped me escape yesterday." they all shake hands as we follow him into the house.

"Mom, a few friends stopped by we are going upstairs for awhile" he calls out as we make our way up the stairs. "My room is to the right we can talk in there." he says.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Well after you convinced the kidnappers to let me go, I ran to get the police. I saw a car and I flagged it down I asked the people for help and they sped off towards the warehouse." he begins telling his side of the story.

"That was us Haden. You saw us. That's how we found Alex." Sam says.

"Thank you for helping her. I just met her but shes really cool. I haven't even known her for a week and I already think she's pretty special."

Well that's new, I'm not used to anyone saying much of anything nice to me. Its strange. "How much of what they were saying to me did you hear Haden?" I ask.

"Not much really. We weren't necessarily close together. You were down the hall and I heard someone saying something but I didn't know who was talking or what they were saying." Haden says. Sam and Dean listen closely to everything Haden says but I tune it out.

"Haden, we can't be hanging out anymore. These peole were after me. The more you hang out with me the larger the risk is of losing you." I try to explain. After a few minutes of arguing, he finally agrees that staying away from each other would be the best option. "Hey can you guys give me a ride home?" I ask the brothers.

"Of course." Sam says. Haden leads us to the front door and waves goodbye as I get into the back of the Impala.

As we pull out of Haden's house Dean turns up the music and sings along. In about five minutes he stops at the motel, it was only a few minutes if you drive."You going to be ok kiddo?" he says with a serious look on his face.

"I think so. I mean I know whats out there now so I think I will be more on edge but other than that I should be fine. Im definitely going to need some new clothes though." I joke. The next thing I do I can tell takes Dean totally by surprise. I hug him. "Thank you both for saving my life. You guys are true heros no matter what anyone says."

Dean smiles. "Thank you Alex. That means a lot to me." he says and hugs me back.

"Thanks Alex and I'm glad that you will be ok." Sam says and I hug him.

"Well then I guess I'll see you around then." I said. "Bye." I say as I walk to the fence that surrounds the motel and climb under it. I turn my head to look back at the boys and see that they are in a discussion so I keep walking. I open the door to my room and look back at the two people who saved my life. They are still talking about something. I wonder what could be so important.

I lay down on my sleeping bag and stare at the ceiling. I am about to go and see if I have any food when I hear a knock on the door. "Coming!" I yell. They didn't come back for me did they? Why would they?

"Hey Alex! Dean and I were wondering if maybe you would want to come with us." Sam says when I open the door.

"Where would we be going?" I question.

"All over the country. As hunters we travel all over the country looking for monsters. You wouldn't have to hunt monsters or anything but we thought it would be nice if you came with us." he explains.

I can't contain my excitment and a huge grin spreads across my face. "I can't believe this." I say.

"So is that a yes then?" Dean asks.

"Of course." I say back. "Just let me grab my things, you guys can come in if you want to." I say moving out of the way so they can enter. They look around and their grins slowly fade away. Wow I guess I really am pitiful."It's not much but it's all I've got." I say after seeing their shocked faces.

"Do you need help getting your stuff?" Sam asks.

"No thank you. I think I can get it." I say and gather my stuff as quickly as possible. Once I have all of my stuff together I realize how hungry I am. "Hey guys? Can we get some food before we leave?" I ask. My stomach makes a noise to confirm how hungry I am. Sam justs laughs and Dean nods his head.

After taking my bags and putting them in the trunk, Sam gets into the passenger side of the Impala, Dean in the drivers seat and I am in the back. We stop at a diner a couple miles away from the motel. I order a bacon cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate shake, Dean gets the same thing only he gets a beer instead of a shake and Sam orders a salad of some sort. "Geez Sam why a salad. You look like a rabbit." I tease.

"Hey it's good food. Never underestimate the power of rabbit food." he jokes back and we all start laughing. I can tell that these two men will take care of me. They seem like the kind of people that just want to help people. They seemed so ready to sacrifice themselves for me when we first met. I've never had anyone care about me like that before or care about me at all really.

I'm glad I have a family now. Even if they aren't blood.


	5. Chapter 5

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up I find my self sprawled out in the back of the Impala. Dean looks like he was trying to figure something out but I didn't want to be nosey and ask about it. I slowly sit up and yawn stretching my arms a little bit. Dean looks back and sees that I'm awake. "Hey kiddo! How are you doing?" he asks. "You were out like a light, as soon as we left the motel, you were asleep." he chuckles. I laugh with him. It's nice to have someone to laugh with.

"Yeah I guess I was just tired." I look over at Sam and see that he's asleep as well. "Don't you ever get tired of driving."

"No, not really. I love Baby, she's great. Plus, Sammy isn't really allowed to drive her so I don't mind." he explains.

"Oh, where did you get her?" I ask. I think I asked this already but I can't seem to remember 2hat Dean's answer was.

"My dad had it and then he gave it to me a year or two before he died." he said. His face was emotionless.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok. We all knew it would happen eventually we just never knew when." he said his voice still emotionless. "Anyway do you want to wake him or should I?" he asks.

"You go ahead I'll take notes." I joke.

"Sammy!" he yells while turning the volume of the music up and down. Sam jumps up and Dean and I burst into laughter. "You fell asleep." Dean says causally.

"Oh really?!" he says sarcastically "I didn't realize that. Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Well you see Sammy, can I call you Sammy?" I ask and Sam nods "I woke up and Dean over there was driving and you sir had fallen asleep. So when I woke up Dean and I had this very evil plan to wake you up in the most terrifying way possible. We ruled out crashing the car and pretending that we were under attack by a monster so we went with music and screaming." I lie saying the first things that pop in my mind. Dean smirks.

"Really?" Sam asks.

"Nope. Dean just chose to wake you up like that." I grin at him.

"You dork." he teases.

"Am I at least your favorite dork?" I ask innocently.

"Of course." he says. Dean, of course, takes this to great offense.

"Hey I thought I was your favorite dork." Dean whines and we wall burst into laughter.

"Hey where are we?" I ask looking out the window at the unfamiliar landscape.

"Massachusetts." Sam says. "We found a case. You coming with us?" Dean looks at me through the mirror and I can tell that he doesn't want me to go.

"Yeah sure." I say. Dean looks ahead. I hope he doesn't get angry with me. The rest of the car ride is silent.

We then stop at the aunt of the victims house to question her. She tells us that her niece had claimed that she saw a ship by the harbor and then suddenly it disappeared.

The woman's niece drowned in the shower. Now I might not be Albert Einstein but at least I know that you can't just drown in a shower. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

Sam begins to ask the woman a question but she just starts flirting with him. Dean looks like he's about to start laughing and I know that I will soon. Sam looks over at me with a very disturbed look on his face.

"You work with Alex don't you?" the woman asks. I look up hearing my name.

"Yes we work with Alex, she's a good friend of ours." Sam quickly says.

"Oh she's been such a comfort. Well Alex said that they finished the job already." The old woman stated with a confused look on her face.

"No not yet." Dean says. I just stay behind Dean not wanting to get in the way of anything important. "I think that's all the information we need. Thank you for your time ma'am." with that we walked out of the woman's house.

"So who is Alex?" I ask knowing that the old woman wasn't talking about me.

"Another hunter maybe. I guess we will find out eventually." Sam replys.

We walked down the harbor to the place where we parked the car. I was still day dreaming and looking at the boats when Dean stops. "This is where we parked the car right."

"Yeah I thought so."

"Well then where's my car. Somebody stole my car!" he screams. Sam and I stand there looking at the empty parking spot when Dean starts freaking out behind us.

"Woah hey Dean, breathe." Sam says getting Dean to stand up.

"I can't somebody just stole my car!"

"The '67 Impala? Oh that was yours?" a woman says. She has a British accent and she seems like the person that would kick you when your down.

"Yes that was mine! What did you do with it?" Dean yells.

"Oh it was in a tow away zone." she said innocently.

"No it wasn't." I say knowing how much that car means to Dean.

"Oh well. It was when I was done with it." she turns towards me "Who is this cute, little thing?" she says tapping me on the nose. I flinch and Dean yells at her to leave me alone and she does. "Well anyway, you better hurry up and get to your car before it stops looking like a car."

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asks.

"On silk sheets rolling naked in money. Now Sam, the attitude from Dean I expect but from you..."

"You shot me!" he shoots back.

"I barely grazed you." the woman says. Sam smirks and I look shocked. He was shot?! Sam just looks at me and smiles. Well ok then... I guess I'm not getting an answer as to how that happened any time soon.

"So your Alex then?" I ask still unsure of who this woman is.

"Yup. Thanks by the way for telling the old lady that the case wasn't solved."

"Well it wasn't." Dean shot back.

"Well she didn't know that. Now she's denying to pay me and demanding real answers." she says with a snarky attitude. "If I were you I would stay out of my way. You wouldn't want to cause anymore trouble."

"You know this ghost ship thing is real right?" Dean asks.

"I'm aware. Now you better hurry up and get to you car." She says and with that she walks away.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Bella." they reply in unison and I know that I am not going to like her very much.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours later we finally get Deans car back and head to an abandoned house. I flop down onto the couch and kick off my shoes. "So what are we going to do about Bella?" I ask. I don't really know why the brothers hate her so much but I trust them enough to know that they have a good reason.

"There's nothing we can do. We just let her do her thing until she gets in on way." Sam says. I decide that I should change into something more comfortable so I put on an old t-shirt and some shorts. When I walk out of the bathroom, Sam is sitting at the kitchen table probably doing research and Dean is on the couch.

Dean looks over at the clock. "Alright kiddo its 9:30, time for bed." Dean says.

"Do I have to?" I whine like a child. I have never really had a bedtime so the whole concept is new to me.

"Yes, now come on." Dean says. I've never had someone care about me enough to where they care about what time I go go bed. It's weird to me that a stranger comes along and suddenly I feel wanted.

"Who died and made you my dad?" l ask jokingly. I see their smiles slowly fade as they realize that my dad is dead. I laugh, hoping that it is enough to make them think that I didn't notice. Their smiles soon return and eventually their smiles turn to laughter.

"Come on Alex." Dean says walking into an empty room and pulling down the covers. I get under the warm blankets and lay down. Dean tucks me in and turns out the light. "Goodnight kiddo." he says to me.

"Goodnight Dean." I say. "Goodnight Sam!" I yell hoping that he would hear me from the other room. I haven't slept on a bed in ages so I forgot how good it feels. I begin to feel tired after staring at the ceiling with only the faint glow of light from Sam's laptop under the door.

"Goodnight Alex." they both reply. I turn over onto my side and close my eyes.

"She's found them. She's with them now. Alex is safe."

I shoot up in bed. I start panting, what was that. Who is in my head? I slowly take off the covers and look at the alarm clock. It's two o' clock in the morning. I walk over to the bedroom next to mine and see Sam. I guess Dean is sleeping on the couch. I feel bad for taking the bed and making him sleep on the couch. I walk into the living room.

"Dean?" I whisper, no response. "Dean?" I say a little bit louder. He shoots up, his gun raised and pointed at me. "Woah, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I say putting my hands up in surrender and wiping the tears off of my face.

"Sorry sweetheart. Is everything alright?" he asks putting his gun down with a concerned look on his face.

"Did you hear a voice?" I ask realizing that I probably sound crazy.

"No, why did you hear something?"

"Yeah." I whisper.

"What did it say?''

"It said 'She's found them. She's with them now. Alex is safe.' why would the voice be interested in me?" I say. I didn't notice that I was crying again but I could feel the hot tears rolling down my face. The minute he sees that I'm crying, he wastes no time pulling me into a hug.

"Shhh kiddo. It's okay no one's here, no one is going to hurt you." he says kissing my forehead. "Do you want to go back to bed or do you want to stay up for awhile?"

"I'll stay up for awhile I guess" I say and Dean makes room on the couch. He turns on the Tv and after a minute of channel surfing we end up watching Full House and in about twenty minutes Dean is asleep. A few seconds later, I am too.

I wake up with my head on Dean's shoulder. I try to get up without waking him but he shifts and I freeze.

"Good morning kiddo." he says.

"Good morning." I yawn. "What time is it?"

"About six fourty-five." Sam says walking in. "When did you move to the couch?" Sam asks with a confused look on his face.

"Around two o' clock I thought I heard something and Dean was closest to the door. So I thought that if someone had come in Dean would have seen them. So I asked him and he said no one came in and I got scared so here I am..." I explain quickly.

"Ok then... So get this, a man drowned in his bathroom last night. He was washing his face in the sink and then he drowned. They are talking to his brother now." Sam explains.

"Ok then lets suit up." Dean says grabbing a suit and handing Sam his. "Alex do you want to come?"

"Yeah I guess. Where are we going?" I ask.

"To the victims brothers house." Sam says. Once we are all changed we head to the house. When we arrive I immediately see Bella. She's questioning some guy.

"Uhh, guys?" I say.

"Yeah?" they both say in unison.

"What's Bella doing here?" they both look around and I know they found her when they both groan. Then they both walk over to her. She is pretending to be a reporter for some newspaper.

"Ok I think your done here." Dean says pushing Bella away from the man.

"I just have a few more questions." Bella begins to say. It's then that I realize that she is using a fake accent.

"Not anymore you don't." Dean says glaring at Bella and she thanks Mr. Warren for his time. "Sorry about that. So we hear that your brother saw a ship."

"Yeah." Mr. Warren says.

"Can you please tell us what your brother said about the ship?" Dean asks.

"It was like one of those old Yankee Clippers, it was black and it had red trim and there was an angel on the bow and..."

"That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw." I add.

"Well that's because I saw it too. My brother and I were night diving."

"Excuse us for a second." I say to Mr. Warren. He gives me a confused look. I forget that I am twelve and Dean and Sam are pretending to be cops. "Guys we've got a problem." I say looking at Bella, she is talking to the cops and pointing at us.

Dean turns around "Ok. Thank you for your time Mr. Warren." he says and with that we head to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

When we get back to the car Sam and Dean start loading up their shotguns while I lay down in the back seat of the Impala. That's when I hear that annoying voice again. "So I see you got your car back?"

"You really want to come near me when I've got a loaded gun?"

"Now now mind your blood pressure. Why exactly are you still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat?" Bella says.

"That man back there saw the ship." Sam says putting his gun back in the trunk.

"So?"

"So he's going to die and we're going to save him." I say. Dean looks at me and smiles. Again, sometimes even I forget how young I am.

"Oh looks like you guys are already rubbing off on this little one. Anyway that man is already dead. You can't save him and you know it."

"Yeah well we're going to try. And her name is Alex by the way." Dean says closing the trunk and walking around to the drivers seat. I smile at him.

"Yeah well I'm actually going to put an end to this. So you have fun."

"Bella how'd you get like this huh? Daddy never give you enough hugs or something?"

"I don't know your daddy ever give you enough? Don't you dare look down at me you're no better than I am." I'm tired of her. I walk around Dean and stand in front of Bella.

"You know what Bella, they are better than you. You know why? Because they help people. They save peoples lives, they saved mine and all you care about is making money. So yeah they are better than you." I say.

"Now now no need to get feisty." she says.

"Bella why don't you just leave we have a job to do." Sam says clearly getting annoyed.

"Yeah your zero for two. Great job so far." She says and then finally leaves us alone.

"Hey kid you showed her not to mess with you." Dean says giving me a high five.

"She was talking down to you guys made me sick." the boys just laugh and we head back to the house to change.

Once the boys are changed we decide to keep an eye on this Mr. Warren guy. We park the car outside of his house for awhile until he notices that something is up. He comes outside and yells at us. "You guys aren't real cops are you? Get off my property."

"Mr. Warren we are trying to help you." Sam tries to calm him down.

"No stay away from me." Mr. Warren says while running to his car. He begins to drive away when the engine cuts out.

"That can't be good." Dean says grabbing his shotgun. All three of us run towards the car. He tries to open the door and it wont open.

"Dean!" I yell. "It's in the car!" Mr. Warren is coughing up water. It's like he's drowning but there's no water anywhere other than the stuff he's coughing up. Dean points the gun at the man in the passenger seat and he disappears. Mr. Warren was passed out when the car door eventually opens. Sam immediately checks for a pulse but the look on his face is enough to tell me that Mr. Warren is dead.

"Oh my God." I whisper. I just watched someone die. I can't believe it.

We get into the car and everyone is silent. "Do you want to say it or should I?" Dean asks breaking the silence. "You can't save everyone Sam."

"Yeah okay do you feel better now?"

"No, it's just..."

"It's just lately I feel like I can't save anyone." Sam says and the rest of the car ride is silent. I can't help but wonder what he's talking about. I have a feeling that I wouldn't like the answer so I stay quiet.

It's about ten o' clock when we finally get home so I take a quick shower and get ready for bed. "Goodnight guys!" I yell. I get under the blankets and close my eyes in a few seconds I'm asleep.

I wake up to a knock on the door and I roll over to turn on the light "Ow!"

"Alex you ok?" Sam yells.

"Yeah I fell off the bed." I say laughing. Sam laughs and goes to open the door.

"You dork" he calls back still laughing at me.

"Oh so you finally settled down and got yourself a place?" Bella asks.

"Ugh. What are you doing here?"

"I've found the boat." she says handing over information and pictures on the boat. "It's the Espírito Santo and it's got quite a history. In 1859 a sailor committed treason he had a trial on ship he was found guilty and was later hung. He was 37."

"That explains the cycle." I say walking in from my room.

"Oh and she's smart too." she continues. "So anyways, the body of the sailor was cremated but not before they cut off his right hand creating a "Hand of Glory."

"And why are you telling us this?" Dean asks.

"Because I know where it is. At the Sea Pines Museum. They are having an event there tonight and I have four invitations to get in. All we have to do is get in, steal it and get out."

"Let's do it then." Sam says.

A few hours later I decide to get ready. Dean and Bella are going as husband and wife and my parents while Sam is going with the old lady who was flirting with him earlier. And because this is a fancy party, Bella got us all some fancy clothes. Sam and Dean wore suits that look pretty much the same to me. She had a beautiful black dress for herself and for me, a cute dark blue dress that makes me feel like a princess. Cliche? Yes but I don't really care. I love it.

"Come on Dean we are going to be late!" I yell.

"I am so not ok with this!" Dean yells back at us and comes down the stairs in a black suit. "Ok get it out I look ridiculous."

"Not exactly the word I'd use." Bella says. I smile at Dean.

"Okay let's just get this over with."Dean says. After Bella grabs her purse and I slip on some shoes, we all head over to the Sea Pines Museum.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam, Dean and I got into the Impala, while Bella and Ms. Case get into Bella's car, and headed off to the museum. When we got there I realized that it was just like it was in the movies. People everywhere dressed in fancy suits and dresses, laughing and drinking wine and champagne. They live in the lap of luxury.

Dean is chewing gum and of course Bella has to comment on it. "Really? Try and act like you've lived this life before ok?" she says. Dean puts his gum on the bottom of a fountain and I roll my eyes.

"Wow Dean real classy." I say sarcastically. He just smirks and we head over to a bar. Bella and Dean have champagne and I order a Sprite. Then Sam and Mrs. Case join us. Sam looks like he wants to kill someone while Mrs. Case looks like she's having the time of her life. When Mrs. Case goes off go get them some drinks Sam turns to us.

"How long do I have to entertain my date?" he asks clearly dreading the answer.

"As long as it takes Sammy." Dean says laughing at the look of pure terror on Sam's face. I start laughing too. Poor Sammy I think to myself.

Bella and Dean start talking about the security at this place while I wander around a little bit. That's when I accidentally run into someone, he's a larger man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey watch it!" he yells. I take a step back from the man as he yells at me. "You need to pay attention next time! You could have spilled my drink!" he yells. I was scared of this man he didn't seem sober either. That's when Dean shows up.

"Hey don't talk to my daughter like that!" he yells at the man. Being called someone's daughter is new to me because I haven't been called that in so long. "Let's go honey." he says and we walk back to where Bella was. "What was that all about?" Bella asks.

"I accidentally ran into a man while I was wandering around and he started yelling at me." I say glancing over at the man.

"Well, he needs to learn his place doesn't he?" Bella says I simply smile and nod not wanting to get super into it. I guess Bella isn't as bad as I thought I think to myself. "So we need a plan to get upstairs where the hand is held." she says. "You got anything?"

"Umm I don't know what we could do." I say shrugging. "Sorry." I add

"Do you have an idea yet Dean?"

"Hold on. I'm thinking." he says.

"Well don't hurt yourself." Bella teases. Then she falls to the ground.

"Mom!" I yell trying to keep my cover. I run over to her and Dean catches her and lowers her down to the ground. A couple of security guards rush over to see what had happened. Dean sees a waiter coming around with food.

"Hey is there shellfish in that?" he asks. "My wife has a shellfish allergy."

"No sir." the waiter says. Dean nods and as the waiter is walking away with the tray, Dean grabs something off of it and shoves it into his mouth. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes.

"Is there somewhere I can take my wife? I think she had to much to drink you know?" he chuckles at the end and lifts Bella up off if the ground and follows the guard up the stairs and places her on the couch in one of the many offices upstairs. When the guard leaves Bella sits up.

"A little heads up would be nice next time Bella!" Dean yells.

"What the heck was that Bella?" I add. Dean laughs at my choice of words because we all know what words he would use.

"Well if you knew what was going on the reaction wouldn't be real now would it?" she says innocently.

"Room 235 its in a glass case wired with an alarm. I'm sure that wont be a problem?" Bella says. Dean just mocks her and walks out of the room to retrieve the Hand.

When I hear a knock on the door. "Bella what do I say?"

"Say that your mom is still sleeping." she says. I nod and open the door.

"Is everything ok in there?" a security guard asks.

"Yes. My mom just needed to take a nap. She should be up any minute now." I say. The guard nods and turns away, minutes later Dean returned with the hand.

We all walk downstairs to meet Sam and Ms. Case downstairs. When we find them Sam and Ms. Case are dancing and Sam looks like he is about to throw up.

"I'm going to take Gert home." Bella says while walking away with Mrs. Case.

"Okay lets go!" I say with a little to much excitement. Dean laughs at me "What? I'm tired." I say defending myself.

"You're always tired." Sam teases.

"Hey!" I say trying to think of a comeback. "You're right." they both laugh again and I soon join them.

We all get into the Impala. "So you got the hand?" Sam asks.

"Yup its right here." Dean says pulling out an object wrapped in a cloth. "Son of a..." Sam slaps him before he can finish his sentence. I look at him. "I'm going to kill her." he says and pulls out a ship in a bottle instead of the Hand.

"I'm sorry Dean. I was with her the whole time I should have..." I start to say.

Dean cuts me off. "No sweetheart it's not your fault if she can fool us she can fool you. But it's not your fault." I nod. The car ride back to the house is silent. Once we get back to the house I take a quick shower and put on something more comfortable. When I walk out Dean is yelling. "You know what I'm not going to kill her. I think slow torture is the way to go." he says. I giggle a little bit walking out.

"Dean relax..."

"You relax! I can't believe she got another one over on us." he yells again.

"Okay well while you to settle this I'm.." I'm cut off again but this time there's a knock on the door and Bella is screaming for us to let her in.

"Let me explain." she says as she walks in the room. Dean gets a chair and tells her to sit down, she does and the boys immediately start asking her questions.

"Where's the hand?" Sam asks.

"I sold it. I had a buyer the minute I knew it existed."

"Can't you just buy it back?" I ask.

"Well it's halfway across the ocean I wouldn't be able to get it back in time."

"In time for what?" Dean asks.

"What's going on Bella you act like you've seen a ghost." Sam says.

"I saw the ship." she says


	9. Chapter 9

"What?!" I yell at Bella. She looks at me and then back at Dean.

"Wow I can't believe it. You know my opinion of you was already low but now..." Dean says. Bella looks confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"We found out what connects all of the victims. They all killed someone from their own family. Sheila killed her cousin in that car accident, the Warren brothers killed their father and now you..."

"So who was it?" I ask.

"It's none of your business." she retorts.

"Well then have a nice life or what's left of it anyway." Dean says getting up to leave.

"You can't just leave me here!" Bella yells.

"How could a bunch of serial killers help you?" he yells back.

"Okay so I was a little harsh before but I need your help." she says pleading with him.

"Just tell us what you did." I say.

"You wouldn't understand no one ever did. I'll figure it out myself."

"You realize that you sold your only chance of getting out of this alive right?" I ask.

"I'm aware."

"Well maybe not the only thing." Sam says.

Minutes after he said that we were at the graveyard. Sam had set up some kind of ritual and I stand not far away freezing in my thin jacket.

"Do you think this will work?" Bella asks me.

"I hope so." I say. Bella smiles at me when Sam starts shouting something in another language.

"Stay close!" Dean shouts and I run to his side. It sounds silly but I feel safe there.

"Behind you!" Bella yells as the ghost shows up behind Dean throws him through the air and he hits something.

"Dean!" I yell running towards him. The ghost shows up in front of Bella this time and places one hand on her head. She immediately starts throwing up water. I help Dean up and we hurry over to Bella. "Sammy hurry!"

Another ghost appears. "You hanged me." the sailors ghost yells.

"I'm sorry." the sailors brother says.

"You're own brother!"

"I'm so sorry."

With that the brothers ran into each other and disappeared into thin air. Bella gasps for air and I help her up.

"Oh my God." I say and the brothers look at me panting. "Let's go home before I become a human popsicle." I joke.

We all load into the Impala and head to the motel. Sam sat in the back with me and Bella was in the front with Dean. I don't remember when I fell asleep but I remember waking up in the back seat of the Impala and by the looks of it only an hour has passed.

"Wow I was out for a long time." I say yawning.

"Hey this life is hard on a kid it's normal to sleep a lot." Sam says coming to my defense even after he teased me back at the museum for how much I sleep

"Yeah." I say looking down. "It's hard on anyone." I start thinking about my parents death and that demon. My parents would still be alive if I was never born. I shouldn't be here, they should. And all this stuff about how my parents didn't die in a car accident... It's just a lot to take in all at once. Especially for someone my age.

Sam turns around and looks at me. "You okay Alex?" he asks. He must have noticed I was lost in thought.

"Yeah Sammy I'm fine just tired that's all." I say smiling. Dean is now looking in the rear view mirror at me and I can tell that he knows that it is not just a matter of being tired that has brought on this mood.

"Get some sleep kiddo we have a while until we get back to the house." Dean says. I lay down in the back seat and in seconds, I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I am no longer in the Impala but in my bed. I roll over looking at the alarm clock, it's ten o' clock. Wow I must have been really tired then. I roll out of the bed and stand up.

"You really should lock your doors boys anyone could just barge in here." I hear the familiar British accent ring through the hall. Bella.

"Anyone just did." Sam said. I smirk at him holding back a laugh.

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the brother what he wanted was very clever Sam. So here." she says throwing a stack of cash at each of the boys, then one to me. "It's ten thousand each, that should cover it. I don't like being in any body's debt."

"So getting ten thousand dollars is easier than a simple apology?" I ask her surprised.

"You're so damaged." Dean mutters.

"Takes one to know one." she retorts. "Goodbye." she says and walks out of the house.

"Well she's got style." Sam says. "You know Dean we don't know where this money has been."

"No but I know where it's going." he says. I stand there confused but Sam rolls his eyes.

We pack up our stuff and get back into the Impala.

"So what are you going to do with the money?" I ask. Sam shrugs and Dean screams.

"Atlantic City!" I look at Sam.

"What's in Atlantic City?" I whisper to him.

"Everything." he says not really answering my question. I lean back in my seat and listen to the music. I decide to lay down. I'm not really tired I just don't like sitting up anymore. Dean looks back to see if I am asleep which I wasn't of course but it must have looked like it because there when the arguing starts.

"Hey I want you to know that I understand why you went after the crossroads demon." Dean said to Sam. What demon? What secrets are they keeping from me? "If the situation were reversed then I would do the same thing. I'm not blind Sam I see what your going through. With me going away and all but you'll be okay."

"You think so?" Sam asks. I sit there in utter confusion as I listen to the boys conversation.

"Yeah, you'll keep hunting. You'll take care of Alex and you will live your life. You're stronger than me Sam you'll be fine. But I want you to know that I'm sorry for putting you through all of this."

"You know what Dean, go screw yourself." Sam says. This makes me even more confused. Dean just said Sam would be fine why is Sam being so rude? What's going on? I'm starting to fall asleep for real but before I do I hear one last thing. "I don't want an apology from you Dean I just want you to give a crap that you're dying." Dean doesn't reply. "So that's it then."

"I think I'll play craps." Dean says. That's when I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

We are working on another case at yet another mysterious place. I would have asked but after what I heard yesterday I don't know who to trust. If they lied about Dean dying what else could they be lying about.

Deans phone rings. "Who is it?" Sam asks.

"Bella." Dean says with a confused look on his face. He picks it up and walks to outside.

"What did she want?" I ask when Dean walks back in the room with a confused look on my face.

"To know where we are." he replies equally confused.

"Can we go get some food?" I ask. "I'm starving!" I say exaggerating a little bit.

"Yeah lets go." Sam says. We have just checked into the motel room and I didn't want to just sit around.

We arrive at the local diner at around two o' clock and I order my usual bacon cheeseburger and chocolate shake. Dean orders a bacon cheeseburger as well and Sam orders a cheeseburger. "Wow Sammy feeling adventurous I see." I tease seeing that he didn't get his usual salad, at least that's what Dean told me that he usually gets.

"Shut up." he says laughing.

We all wait for our food and once it arrives we all dig in. I for one was starving so I ate rather quickly compared to Sam. Dean however ate at about the same speed I did.

"Geez guys the foods not going anywhere." Sam said laughing.

"Sorry it's a habit. The kids at school would always take my food if I didn't eat it fast enough." I say laughing a little thinking of all the fights people got into over stolen food. "It's always funny when the two dumbest people in the grade get into a fight over the last bean burrito."

Sam and Dean laugh. "Yeah I bet." Dean says.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I ask.

"I was just thinking we would go back to the motel and hang out. Do some research that kind of thing." Sam says looking at Dean. Dean nods in conformation.

"Cool!" I say finishing my food. I know that I can laugh with them now but I cant get over the fact that Dean's dying. I mean why would they keep something like that from me?

I look down at my food and finish eating within five minutes. "Let's go kid." Dean says getting up from his seat Sam following close behind. I get up and follow the boys to the Impala and we head to the motel.

We arrive at the motel at around four o' clock and immediately jump onto the couch. "Ah this is so comfortable." I say giggling. Sam chuckles as he walks into the room.

"You tired kid?" Dean asks walking into the room. "You could take a nap if you want to. I don't think we are going anywhere tonight."

"Yeah it's weird you would think sleeping all day in the car would make me hyper but I'm exhausted." I say with a yawn.

Dean looks at me. "Yeah it takes a lot out of you but you'll get used to it."

"I hope so." I say. "Well I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if you need me."

"Okay kid sleep good." Dean says and I drift off to sleep.

It's about 8:30 at night when Sam wakes me up saying that they found the vampires nest. We quickly load up the Impala and head off to the nest. Dean stops the car at an old building and I already know that this must be the spot where the nest is. Dean walks ahead of us and Sam stays with me.

"Sam?" I ask realising that I don't know how to kill a vampire.

"Yeah Alex?"

"How do you kill a vampire?" I ask. He freezes and calls Dean over to us.

"Dude we forgot to tell her how to kill these things!" Sam says to his older brother.

"Crap." Dean says looking at me. "Okay so you can hurt them with this." he says holding up a syringe filled with a red liquid. "It's dead mans blood. That won't kill them but it will hurt like a SOB." Sam chuckles at Deans obvious struggle to not curse. "Now to kill them all you have to do is take this and cut their heads off." he says holding up a long sword of some sort.

I immediately flinch at this and I know Sam can tell that I am scared of this. "Do they look human?" I ask Sam as we keep walking through the alley. He stops me as Dean keeps walking.

"Yes. They look human but trust me they aren't. I know this isn't easy for you, my first hunt wasn't easy either but you don't have to hurt anything if you don't want to Alex." he says making sure I understand that I don't have to do anything I don't want to and that they aren't forcing me into anything.

"Okay." I say not knowing what else to say and we keep walking without saying a word. Sam and Dean flash their lights through the alley and I notice someone laying on the ground. "Sam! Look over there!" I yell to him.

"Oh my God. Dean!" Sam says as hes running towards the man on the floor. "Hey we're going to get you help just hold on." Sam says to the man on the floor. That's when I see the bite marks on his neck and the amount of blood on the floor. I am shocked that this man is still alive with how much blood he's lost. It takes everything in me not to throw up at the sight of all of the blood.

"Where is she? Where did she go?" Dean asks the man referring to the vampire. The man points down the alley way and Dean immediately goes in the direction the man was pointing. Sam however stays behind with the man and I am left to choose who to go with. I choose Dean. He is in more danger going after the vampire by himself. I trail behind him by a couple yards when he stops.

What he does next shocks me. He takes the machete he was holding and drags it across his arm. "Smell that?!" he yells. "Come and get it." I see a girl walk out of the shadows Dean puts his machete down. "I smell good don't I? I bet I taste even better!" he's taunting her but why?

Then the girl runs towards Dean sinking her teeth into his neck. He takes out a syringe and stabs it into her neck pressing on the end of it causing what I guess must be dead mans blood into the girls veins causing her to fall to the ground.

Sam runs toward us and looks at Dean obviously concerned. "Cutting it close don't you think?" he asks looking at Dean's arm.

"Nah, just icing on the cake Sammy." Sam looks disappointed with Deans answer. Dean looks down at his arm. "Ow" is all he says.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean lifts the girl off the ground and takes her to the Impala putting her in the back seat. Great I have to sit next to her. Once we are all in the car, Dean drives to an abandoned building of some sort. Cliche I know but apparently the boys take care of a lot of their "business" in abandoned buildings which makes since because of their line of work.

Once we arrive at the building, I see that old mattress line the walls and there is an odd yellow tint to the light in the room. Sam has the girl now, Dean went to get some things to tie her up with and I simply stayed out of the way. They tie the girl to a chair, blood still all over her face.

Sam and Dean stand over her chair as she regains consciousness. "You with us?" Dean asks. Immediately the girl struggles against her restraints. "Nope, sorry sweetheart but you're not going anywhere."

Sam immediately starts questioning the girl, "Where's your nest?" he asks fiercely. The girl looks confused.

"My what?" she asks. I don't think she really knows what the boys are talking about but Dean doesn't seem to buy into it.

"Oh come on you know what I'm talking about. Where you and your blood sucking pals like to hang out."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she says and turns to look at me "Please! I don't feel good!" I immediately have to look away, this woman is in pain and she knows that I will feel sympathy. The Winchesters, however, are trained to see a monster, not a young woman.

"Alright cut it out! We know what..." Dean starts to say but I cut him off.

"Dean she doesn't know," I say sharply. He sighs in defeat throwing his arms up and walking away. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Lucy. Just let me go. Please, I just want to calm down. Why can't I calm down?" she asks frantically

"Okay Lucy, just tell us what happened and we will let you go," I say earning side glances from Dean telling me that either way he will kill the girl. It's hard for me to take in, the whole killing thing. But something tells me that if I really want to stay with the Winchesters that I should get used to it and quick.

"Okay," she says finally giving in. "Um I was at Spider, the club on Jefferson, and there was a guy... he was buying me drinks."

"What did this man look like?" I ask calmly. She pauses for a minute to think.

"He was older, maybe thirty, brown hair, a leather jacket... his name was Deacon, maybe Dixon I'm not sure. He was a dealer of some sort, he had some new kind of drug. I needed to try. I don't know what it was."

"Was the drug red and thick?" Dean asks getting annoyed. Lucy simply nods, Dean rolls his eyes. "Well genius move, that was vampire blood he gave you."

I pull Sam aside, "What does vampire blood do?" I ask him. I don't think he ever told me.

"It turns you into a vampire. Which explains why Lucy here is now a vampire after taking the drug." he says putting emphasis on drug. I simply nod again at a loss for words.

"No... You're crazy he gave me roofies or something!" Lucy yells frantically trying to get them to listen to her. I guess Dean told her what this dealer really gave her.

"Lights to bright? Sunshine hurt your skin?" he asks. I am not one hundred percent sure what Dean is getting at here but I think he is listing different symptoms to being turned into a vampire.

"Yeah...and smells." she pauses briefly. "I can hear blood pumping." she says hysterically. I can't help but feel bad for the girl.

"Sorry sweetheart but your blood is never pumping again." Dean says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Not mine" she says and turns to look me in the face, Dean tenses up. "yours. I heard it from miles away pumping through your veins." she continues tears streaming down her face. "I just want it to stop!"

Sam looks at her, sympathy showing all over his face. Dean however doesn't seem to have any emotions. "Well sorry sweetheart, its not going to stop. You've already killed two people and possibly three."

"No! I couldn't do that... I was hallucinating." she says more to reassure herself than to try and convince us.

"It was you. We followed the sloppy trail of bodies and it leads right to you." Dean says.

"No! It was the drug! Please help me!" she says. I can't watch her plead anymore. I'm just not cut out for it. I turn away from the girl and walk away. I hear footsteps behind me telling me that Sam and Dean are close behind.

"Poor girl." I say my voice soft.

"We don't have a choice..." Dean says for the first time showing real emotion. Then he walks into the other room with Lucy and Sam looks at me. Some emotion I can't quite recognize is registered on his face. The I hear a scream.

"No! Please no!" Lucy yells. Then I hear a thump. I cringe and Sam flinches. That must have been the girls head. That's how you kill a vampire right? By cutting off its head? I stand there frozen and I now understand the emotion on Sam's face earlier.

It was understanding.

He knows what its like to be on your first hunt. Even though this technically isn't my first hunt, it is the first time someone died bloody. With the ghosts there wasn't anything super violent. Of course I was still shocked when I saw what the brothers did for a living first hand but this? This is different.

I stand there still frozen, tears begin to flood my eyes. "Alex?" Sam says his voice soft as if not to scare me.

"I'm fine." I whisper. I know Sam doesn't believe me but I wipe my eyes and walk out if the building and sit on the hood of the Imapla. _I don't think I can do thi_ s I think to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat there, on the hood of the Impala, waiting for Sam and Dean to come out of the building. And in about five minutes, they come walking towards me.

"You okay kid?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, just shocked is all." I say not wanting to get into anything. "How long have you been doing this?"

Dean looks at Sam before saying anything. Sam nods. "Our whole lives pretty much. Our mom died when I was four, Sammy was only six months old at the time." he says sadly then his mood changes and he seems angry. "Our dad became obsessed with finding the thing that killed her. We didn't find it until about a year or two ago when it took Sam." I look at Sam for a second who looks upset and then I look back to Dean.

"What was it?" I ask. "The thing that killed your mom."

"A demon, a yellow eyed demon named Azazel." Sam says.

"Oh. I'm sorry about your parents." I say. Sam and Dean only nod and give a half hearted smile. "So don't we have a vampire to find?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yes we do. I say we check out this night club. See what the deal is and try and find this Dixon guy." Sam says.

"Okay then lets go." Dean says. We all get into the Impala and head over to Spider.

Once we get there, I see a larger crowd of people standing outside. I know that I won't be allowed in the club but if I'm lucky we won't even have to go in at all.

"Hey look over there." Dean says pointing to the alley where an man is walking with a young blonde woman.

"Let's go." I say walking towards them, Sam and Dean close behind me. Then I see the man take put a dropper of some sort with a red liquid in it. The vampire blood. The girl sticks out her tongue and tilts her head back waiting for the drops to hit her tongue. Dean sees this and runs ahead of me. Once he has reached them he grabs the man's arm pulls him back and punches him in the face. Sam pulls the girl away and points into the alley.

"Run get away from here! Go!" he yells. Then the vampire turns to Dean and throws him into the side of the building.

"Dean!" I call out to him. Then the vampire looks at me as if for the first tine realising that I was standing there.

"Oh I like this little thing." he said slowly walking towards me. I quickly turn around and run to Sam who shields me with his body and punches the vampire once more in the face causing him to run off.

Sam and I run to Dean to make sure that he is alright. "You okay?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine lets go!" Dean groans and stands up. We all take off in the direction the vampire went in. Wow I really should have run more in gym class. It would have made this whole thing a lot easier on me.

As we run turn the corner I see two men standing in the middle of the alley with guns at there sides. I freeze as one of them lifts their gun and points it at us and starts firing. The other man soon follows, raising his gun and firing. I run behind one of the parked cars, Sam and Dean close behind me.

"You guys run I'll draw them off." Dean says as the sounds of gunfire cease. The shooters must be reloading.

"What?! No!" I yell. Dean, completely ignoring my objections, runs into the line of fire and then out of the alley. One of the two men runs after him but the other man stays behind.

I see Dean run up on top of one of the parked cars and then he pulls himself up into one of the parking garages, the other man close behind. The gunfire stops as someone walks closer to us. Sam runs from behind the car we are hiding behind and around the corner of the alley and into the streets. I follow him as quickly as I possibly can without giving away to much about where we are. Luckily I don't hear footsteps from behind me this time so I think we lost the shooter.

"Who was that?!" I yell at Sam.

"Gordon Walker, he's another hunter." Sam says.

"Well if he is a hunter why in the world does he want you two dead? Because I know he doesn't want me dead I just met you two about a week ago!" I yell freaking out. My heart is beating at at least double its normal speed.

"That's a long story for another time." he says. Great more secrets. "Where's Dean?"

"I don't know maybe he took the car back to the motel." I suggest. Looking around for any signs of him. I try and call him with the throw away phone the Winchesters gave me but he doesn't answer. "Nothing. Should we just go back to the motel and hope he shows up?" I ask. The motel isn't to far from here but it is not an easy walk either.

"Yeah let's go." Sam says, obviously worried about his brother.

"He's fine Sam. I know it." I say trying to encourage him. He smiles and we start walking in the direction of the motel. It takes about thirty minutes to get there but once we arrive, I do not see the Impala in the parking lot. Sam unlocks the door and we go inside. Once we are inside, I sit on the bed while Sam gets out his laptop. He gets back to doing research and I try calling Dean one more time. Then he walks through the front door.

"Dean! Where were you?" I yell.

"I was hungry so I went to get some food." he says.

"Nice move you pulled back there running straight in the line of fire! What were you thinking?" Sam yells.

"What can I say I'm bad to the bone!" Dean says continuing to ignore the worried looks on both Sam and my faces. "So I guess Gordon's out of jail."

"You think?" Sam says sarcastically. "Where did he even know how to find us?"

"That..." Dean starts to say when he picks up his phone and dials a number. After a few seconds he says. "Hi Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean puts the phone on speaker before continuing. "Question, when you called me the other day it wasn't to thank me for saving you was it?"

"No, Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were." she says. Well at least she didn't lie about it.

"Why on Earth would you do that?!" he yells into the phone.

Bella laughs, "He had a gun on me what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know maybe tell us that a psycho path was paying us a visit?!" Dean yells his voice loud and filled with rage.

"Ah, I did mean to call but I got a little bit busy."

"He tried to kill us!"

"I'm sorry but there are two of you and one of him you could have taken him." she says but she obviously does not feel sorry at all.

"There were two of them! It's not just me and Sam anymore Bella, we are responsible for a twelve year old girl, she could have gotten hurt or worse she could have been killed!" Dean says his voice getting softer as he mentions me.

"Oh." Bella says her voice low and filled with real sadness. I don't think she knew I was staying around. Maybe she would have done things differently had she known. At least I hope she would have.

"If we make it out if this alive the first thing I'm going to do is kill you." Dean threatens.

"You can't be serious." she says the worry evident in her voice.

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." he says hanging up the phone. To be honest, it kind of scared me hearing him threaten Bella like that. He sounded so full of pure rage that it was an instinct to react with fear. I think Dean caught on to this because soon, his expression softened. "Sorry kiddo I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't like when people mess with my family." he says with a small smile.

"I'm not family." I say quietly. "I'm just a charity case." I say for the first time echoing the thoughts that have been in the back of my mind for days.

Dean kneels down in front of me. "Never say that again okay? You are not some random charity case, you are family," he says pausing for a minute. "trust me" he continues.

I smile up at him sadly and then hug him. "Thank you for letting me join your family. I haven't been a part of a family in so long I forgot how nice it was to have people to count on."

Dean chuckles a little. "Of course sweetheart. We're glad you like us enough to stick around." he jokes as I walk over to Sam and give him a hug.

"Okay I love the whole chick-flick moment we've got going on here but the vampire is still out there." Sam says teasing me. I laugh a little, pushing the dirty blonde hair out of my face and looking at Sam.

"Right, and now there is this Gordon guy to deal with." I say.

"Right now either from we find him or he finds us but either way it won't be easy and he's not exactly giving us a lot of options here." Dean says giving Sam a look.

"I know we've got to kill him." Sam says. I stare at him my mouth gaping open in shock according to him, Gordon is human.

"Really? Just like that?" Dean says also shocked by Sam's answer. "I thought you would be all 'No he's human it's not right.'" Dean says mocking a whiney toddler.

Sam rolls his eyes before continuing "Like you said we are out of options at this point." Then Dean's phone rings. It's Bella, so he puts it on speaker yet again before saying anything.

"What?!" he yells angrily.

"I don't like it when people are mad at me so I went and found Gordon's exact location for you."

"How did you do that?" he asks. Bella is hundred of miles away that should be impossible.

"I have my ways of talking to the other side. Anyways its a warehouse, two stories, river front with a neon sign outside." She says

"Thanks." Dean says.

"Oh just to let you know the spirits left a message for you. They say 'Leave town and whatever you do, do not go after Gordon' whatever that's worth"

Dean hangs up the phone and stares at it for a few minutes before looking at me. "Okay kid, you stay here and get some sleep Sammy and I got this."

"No." I say. Dean raises his eyebrow at me obviously amused by my defiance. "I'm going with you, if your lives are in danger I'm not going to just let you walk out there while I just sit in this crappy motel room!"

This time Sam looks at me, a look of confusion on his face. "Where did this come from?" he asks chuckling a little bit.

"No where... I would just feel really bad if something happened to you guys and I was just sitting here." I say softly looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Okay then." Dean says walking out of the motel, after a few seconds he walks back in. "You guys coming?" he says. I smile and follow him into the Impala Sam close behind.

We head to the warehouse Bella had described and it is just as creepy as the last one. I slowly get out of the car trying not to look scared. If I did the boys would make me wait in the car and there was no way I was waiting in the car on this one. The boys are risking everything in this hunt.

"What happened here?" I ask as we walk into the building and I see almost a dozen girls who no longer have heads hanging by their wrists and the vampire from earlier weeping at their feet.

"Gordon Walker happened."


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean?" I ask utterly confused. Did Gordon beat us here?

"I should have known bringing a hunter here was a bad idea. I just wanted revenge. I should have never exposed him to my family." the vampire says he looks genuinely upset at the loss of these girls but I still don't understand what Gordon has to do with any of this.

"Oh right because your such a family man!" Dean retorts sarcastically

"You don't understand!" the vampire shoots back angrily, jumping up causing me to immediately hide behind Sam. Sam steps in front of me protectivley on instinct and suddenly I'm not so sure that me being here was such a good idea. "I was desperate! You ever been that desperate?" he asks. Dean clenches his jaw and tightens his grip on the machete he was holding. This statement seems to set him off for some reason, not only does it anger Dean but it seems to make Sam sad. He looks at thd floor and his expression softens. What happened to them that makes them have these reactions to a simple statement? The vampire continues his voice getting softer, his expression slowly changing from a look of anger to a look of despair. "Facing eternity alone, can you think of a worse hell?"

"Well there is always Hell." Dean says sarcastically. I tilt my head to the side in confusion, how is he relaxed enough to give that much attitude? I haven't been able to say one word to the vampire let alone sass him to his face.

"Just do it." the vampire says looking longingly at Deans machete. He seems to welcome death with open arms at this point and all I can think about is how badly I want this to be over for him. The soul crushing pain of losing someone so close to you is something I wouldn't wish on anybody. I know how he feels right now, he just wanted something to try and fill the feeling of emptiness that never really goes away. Certain things make those feelings come back. For him, it must blonde girls, that's why every single one of his victims looks so similar.

He is trying to replace his loss with these women, trying to fill the void. And I feel nothing but pity for the man.

"Dean." Sam says softly walking over to the decapitated women. "These heads weren't cut off, they were ripped off...with some body's bare hands." my hand covers my mouth as I gasp Gordon shouldn't have that kind of strength. At least not if he was human. "Dixon what did you do to Gordon?"

"What does it look like? I turned him." he says sadly. "Obviously that was a bad idea, now my family is dead and it's all my fault." he looks at Dean his eyes wide almost begging him. "Just kill me already."

With that, Sam steps in front of me, blocking my view of the vampire and Dean steps closer to Dixon. When I hear a thump on the floor, I know that Dixon is dead. "Okay so we need to find Gordon Walker." Dean says walking over to us.

"Okay so lets look at bars, motels, restraunts, anything like that. We'll have to split up though to cover more ground, it's a big city." Sam says. I just nod still shocked from the events of tonight. When Sam turns to exit the building I catch of glimpse of Dixon's dead body on the ground, his head a few feet away from the rest of him. I stand there for a few seconds, my body frozen with shock and its not until I hear a door open that my mind is able to get my legs moving again.

We all walk out of the warehouse and get into the Impala. I stare out the window silently as we drive to the nearest diner, one called Blue Bird Diner and once we get there, the boys ask around to see if anyone knows anything about Gordon, occasionally showing off their fake badges to get information from stubborn people. I yawn as we exit the diner, for the first time realizing just how exhausted I really am.

"You good kid?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, just tired. Lets keep going before I fall asleep."

"Okay then, lets go." Sam says and him and I get into the car that Sam stole from the warehouse that was parked next to the Imapla. I decide to sit in the front this time not wanting to sit in the back alone with my thoughts. Dean gets into his own car as we split up and do the same exact thing we did at the diner for about thirty minutes asking around at diners, gas stations, restraunts, bars, checking old warehouses and any other place we pass before Sam finally gives up. "Let's call it a night?" he asks me. I yawn nodding my head in response. He laughs and drives back to the abandoned motel we are staying at. When we walk in we notice that Dean isn't there yet. I grab an old chair and sit down at the empty table near the door.

"I must have checked at least three dozen motels, diners, abandoned warehouses, everything. No sign of Gordon anywhere." Dean says frustrated.

"Us to."

"Its like a giant game of cat and mouse." Dean says.

"Give me your phones. Gordon can track our cell numbers." Sam says to Dean and I removing the sim cards and smashing each phone. I yawn again and sit in one of the old chairs and close my eyes soon drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of a cell phone ringing I jump up scared and I- of course- fall out of the chair. "Again! Come on man!" I mumble as Dean picks up the phone.

"Hello." Dean says, he pauses for a minute and stares at Sam and rolls his eyes before continuing. "How'd you get this number?" he pauses again waiting for a response from the person on the other line. "Well why don't you just come to us and make this whole thing easier on both of us. What's the matter Gordo? To scared to fight?!" Dean yells into the phone.

He again pauses waiting for a response and I guess he gets one because his face goes pale and I can tell Gordon is up to something bad. "Gordon, let the girl go. You're still a hunter. Hunters dont kill the innocent!" he yells angrily into the phone. He closes the phone and throws it down onto the floor. My eyes widen as I see how angry he is.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Were going to save that girl and kill Gordon. There is really no other choices here." Sam says.

"Yeah," I say softly. "And at least Gordon isn't human any more right? Then at least we aren't killing any people." I say as if thats supposed to make this whole "killing Gordon" any easier on me. I know that it won't make it any easier to kill Gordon because, well I have never killed anyone before in my enitre life.

"Kid, you don't have to come if you dont want to. You've been through a lot in one day." Dean says pulling me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"No I told you before, I'm not leaving you guys on this one. Gordon is after you two, he might not even hurt me." I say more for my reassurance than the boys. They, of course, share a glance with each other before grabbing the army green duffel bag off the floor and remove the mattress wall the boys had set up earlier to use as protection. Once again we are all piled into the Imapla and speeding off into the night to kill Gordon Walker.


	15. Chapter 15

When we get to the factory off of Riverside, Dean immediately turns to me. "Look kid I know your said you were going with us but I don't think you should come in with us. Gordon he's ten times stronger than..."

I cut him off. "No Dean! I already told you that I'm going with you. The whole way." Dean looks upset at this but I know that he isn't going to argue and I think Sam does too because he hands me a syringe filled with dead man's blood. The liquid is thick and such a deep red color that it looks almost black. I never really had time to study it this close earlier because, well there was a crazy psychopath after us. But now that I have time to actually look at it, I begin to notice the details of the liquid.

I don't wait for either Sam or Dean when I step out of the car and begin walking towards the building. I turn around to ask what the plan was when I realize that the boys are not behind me. I roll my eyes and walk back to the Impala. "Guys! Lets go we don't have all day!"

"I told you Sammy this girl's got a lot of drive for a twelve year old." Dean mumbles. I laugh.

"This twelve year old can hear you!" I say. "And thank you. I take that as a compliment."

We all walk into the old factory and I immediately see a teenage girl sitting on the floor with her hands tied up, her face covered in a mix of sweat and tears. "Hey don't worry we're going to get you out of here." Sam says running up to her and untieing her hands.

The girl is sobbing uncontrollably and she can barely walk. "Dean! We have to go and she cant walk."

"I noticed!" he retorts and picks up the girl. "Stay close." he yells at Sam and I.

Dean runs ahead of us with the girl in his arms, I am trailing a little bit after him with Sam close behind me. Then the door behind Dean and I closes. Leaving Sam alone on the other side... With Gordon. "Sammy!" Dean yells.

"Dean!" Sam yells from behind the door.

I look to Dean for a plan. Surely he could think of something. He starts by taking his machete and hacking away at the door in front of it hoping to bring it down, but then I see the girl we just saved standing up slowly and charging at Dean. She's a vampire! "Dean!" I call out, but Im too late. The vampire is just about to sink her teeth in to Dean's neck when Dean struggles against her causing her to to let go of him, she throws him violently to the ground. She looks to Dean and then at me as if trying to decide who the easier prey would be. I guess thats me because the next thing I know, shes making her way towards me. Dean quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun. It's different than any other gun I've seen before. Not that I have seen many guns but I've seen all the ones Sam and Dean keep in their trunk and this one was not like any of those.

Once he has his gun aimed, in a matter of seconds he shoots the vampire in the head causing her body to glow different shades of orange and light purple under tones. Her skin seems to become transparent as I can almost make out each and everyone of her bones. She soon falls to the floor, dead.

I run over to Dean who is still one the floor gun in hand as if waiting for another attacker. "Dean, no one is coming." he seems to relax a little bit from hearing this and he puts his head back sighing in relief. I help him stand up but right when we both get to our feet, Sam and Gordon come flying through the wooden door that had previously seperated the two fights. Sam lost his machete on impact and as he reaches to pick it up, Gordon throws him across the room.

Dean, gun still in hand runs to Gordon pointing the gun at his head. But Gordon is too fast, he puns Dean up against a wall slowly sinking his teeth into Dean's neck. I stand there in shock as Sam yells out to Dean. I look around and see Sam's machete in the floor. I run to pick it up briefly drawing Gordon's attention to me.

"Look now Sammy, you've brought a child into this. She's just a girl, she still has the chance for a normal life. You on the other hand are not so lucky." he says angrily. Sam tackles him and pins him up against a wall. Sam has some kind of wire in his hands, a razor wire maybe. He wraps the wire tightly around Gordon's neck and pulls hard. I see blood trickle out from the new cuts that had formed on Sam's hands from the wire, but he ignores them. He pulls harder in the wire until Gordon's head us no longer attached to the rest of his body.

I close my eyes at the sight of headless Gordon but my shock turns to relief as I sigh knowing that we had finally finished the case. At least I hoped we had, I wasn't completely sure at this point. Dean staggers over to Sam. "You charged a vamped out Gordon with no weapons? That's a little reckless dont you think?" he says. He seems to be mocking Sam for earlier when Sam had made a comment about Dean being reckless. "Come on lets go." Dean says. We head back to the Impala and drive to a dirt road in an empty field. "I guess we're sleeping here tonight. Sorry kid."

"It's okay. I probably would have fallen asleep in the car anyways." I joke yawning and laying my head against the window. Sammy was already sitting in the back with me so he lays on the other window, Dean is spread out in the front seat and soon we all fall asleep to the sound of each others breathing.

When I wake up, I see Sam and Dean still asleep so I just kind of stare out of the window for awhile just watching the birds and I cant help but admire their freedom. My thoughts are once again interrupted by the sounds of Sam and Dean waking up. "Morning sleepy heads." I say rather loudly.

"When did you get up?" Sam asks.

"Not to long ago but you guys needed the sleep so I just stared out the window." both brothers nod and get out of the car to stretch their legs. I get out and sit on the cooler Dean had put out here last night. I had taken it's usual spot in the backseat last night.

"Im going to check the engine real quick, it was acting up yesterday before we stopped." Dean says and pops the hood. He looks at it for a minute and mumbles profanities under his breath. "Sammy get my tools from the trunk would ya?"

Sam nods and heads towards the trunk coming back with a set of tools. "Thanks." Dean says as Sam hands the bag of tools to him.

A few minutes go by and Deans still working on Baby. "Find out what the problem is yet?" I ask Dean.

"Not yet. Hey someone hand me that wrench real quick." Dean says. Sam hands him one of the wrenches and Dean looks at it thoughtfully for a minute.

"Wrong one?"

"No. Come here for a minute both of you." I look curiously at Sam wondering what Dean could want. Sam shrugs and we both walk over to the front of the car. "Okay so the rattle could be a couple of things, I'm thinking an out-of-tune carb."

"Okay" Sam says confused.

"Alright, see this thing? Thats a valve cover, inside that are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench." he says and I hand it over. "You with me so far?"

"Valve cover covers the head." I say nodding.

"Right." he says smiling at me. "Okay this is your intake manifold and on top of it is?"

"I have no idea." I say giggling.

"The carburetor?" Sam asks smiling a little. Dean nods. "Whats with the auto shop?" he asks before Dean hands over the socket wrench.

"You want us to fix it?" I ask. This car is his most prized possession according to Sam and he's just going to let us fix it?

"Dean you hardly ever let me drive the thing." Sam says in disbelief.

"Well it's time. You're going to need to know these things for the future." He shares a glance with Sam and I know there is more to this story than Dean is willing to tell. He then turns to me. "You didn't have the time with your dad to learn these things did you?" my face falls as I shake my head sadly. "Well as your new family and basically your parents, I feel we should teach you these kind of things." I smile and attempt to help Sam fix Baby, my family by my side.


	16. Chapter 16

After driving for at least six or seven hours we decide to stop at a motel in a small town in Iowa called Pella. Sam thought it would be a good idea to take a break from hunting for at least a week, maybe two depending on when we find a case. I didn't argue, how could I. I had just started hunting and I was starting to think that the boys should just drop me off back at the old motel and forget about me. I don't exactly think I'm cut out for the "family business".

It's the middle of December now and the holidays are coming up soon. I have never really celebrated any holiday besides my birthday. Even that is a pathetic excuse for a celebration. It consists of a Hostess cupcake and one of the candles I used to light up the room at night.

I don't know where the Winchesters are on celebrating the holidays but no matter what we choose to do, at least I will be with someone over the holidays for the first time in six years.

"So why don't you get your stuff and I'll go check us in?" Sam asks.

"Yeah sure." I say nodding before we all get out of the Impala and part ways. Sam heading towards the motel and Dean and I heading towards the trunk. I reach for my faded navy blue duffel bag and quickly throw the rest of my belongings in it before slinging the bag over my shoulder.

"So Alex, you know the holidays are coming up?" Dean asks wiggling his eye brows jokingly at me.

I laugh a little before responding. "Yeah. What do you guys normally do?" I ask him.

"Sammy and I just stay in some motel room, drink some beer, sleep in. Nothing to exciting. What about you? Any holiday traditions?" Dean asks shrugging it off.

"No not really. I don't remember much about the holidays with my parents and I usually just stayed home and slept in every year after they died. Maybe bought a nicer meal of I could afford it. That's really it." I say also shrugging it off. I can tell that neither one of us really wants to talk about past holidays and I'm not going to push him to talk about the subject. I can tell that Dean won't either when he places a hand on my head and messes up my hair.

"Well then I guess we will just have to come up with a few traditions of our own then huh kiddo?" he says. We both laugh as I attempt to fix my hair and fail miserably. Dean nods in the direction of the motel. "You ready?" he asks.

"Ready when you are." I say as if we were going on some exciting trip. In reality we are going about ten feet forward and then into a run down motel room.

Dean laughs at me before walking towards the motel office. Sam walks out carrying two sets of keys. "We're in room 235." he says taking his bag from Dean and slinging it over his shoulder.

We walk into the room and I see that it only has two beds and no couch so that means two of us will have to share. I personally dont mind because I don't need much space anyway. I mean Im only four eleven so I'm not very tall and I don't weigh that much either. If anything I'm underweight for my age at only eighty-five pounds.

"So any idea what the next case will be?" I ask both Sam and Dean as I put my bag on the floor next to the dresser.

"No idea yet. We probably won't know for at least a day or two, after our little 'vacation'" Sam responds also putting his stuff away.

"Great. Now, we sleep!" I yell, excitedly jumping on one of the two queen sized beds putting my face in between the two pillows.

"You slept all the way here you dork!" Sam teases.

I look up from my pillow and sit up. "Oh yeah." I say laughing. "Well then what are we going to do?"

"I dont know what do you want to do kiddo?" Dean says. I stop and think for a minute about what we could do.

"Hmm. I don't know. What's in the area? I mean it's only six o'clock, there has to be something to do around here." I say thoughtfully jumping up off the bed and grabbing Sams laptop out of his bag.

"Hey!" Sam complains as I sit down at the table and look up things to do in the area. "Find anything?" Sam asks after a minute of searching.

"Not yet. Geez be patient its only been a minute." I say hitting Sam lightly on the shoulder. He backs up with his hands in the air in surrender causing Dean to erupt in a fit of laughter. I giggle and roll my eyes looking back to the computer. I scroll through Google for a few seconds before seeing the website for an amusement park. "Guys what about this?" I say turning around and handing the laptop to Sam.

"An amusement park?" Sam asks handing the laptop off to Dean.

"Dude yes!" Dean says his face lighting up like a small child. I laugh at him while Sam just rolls his eyes. "Come on Sam! I dont remember the last time I went on a roller coaster!" Dean says acting childish then he looks at me.

"Please!" Dean and I say at the same time dragging out the "e" sound.

Sam just laughs at us before sighing and giving in. "Fine. We can go," Dean and I high five and Dean even dances around the room when Sam speaks again. "But, when we get back I get a bed to myself."

Dean looks at me, silently asking if thats okay. I nod "Deal." I say running up to Sam and Dean and hug them both tightly. "Thank you!"

"Of course kiddo." Dean says.

"Now go get changed if you want to and let's go!" Sam says excitedly. This is going to be awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

I quickly ran to get changed grabbing my mom's old AC/DC t-shirt she got when she was in high school, it's a little bit big on me but not to big to where it looks bad, and some light worn-out jeans. I walk put of the bathroom and grab my shoes quickly slipping them and walk towards the table that Sam and Dean were doing research at and reach over and close Sam's computer.

"Hey!" Sam complains staring at me like I just killed someone.

"You said this was a vacation! That means no research. Now are we going to the fair or not?" I say standing back so I can see both Sam and Dean.

"Yeah let's go then." Dean says pausing when he sees my shirt. "AC/DC huh?" he says skeptically.

"Yeah. My mom used to listen to them and so I did too." I say smiling down at my shirt. "This was actually her shirt, back from when she was in high school."

"Nice. What's your favorite song?" Dean asks. Sam just rolls his eyes and puts his shoes back on getting his stuff ready to go to.

"Either For Those About To Rock, Thunderstruck or Stiff Upper Lip. I can't choose between those ones though." I say laughing.

"Good choice. Don't even ask me mine because I seriously can not choose one." Dean says laughing as we all walk put of the motel and into the Impala. Once we're all in the car, Dean puts in a cassette, AC/DC and of course, the first song to come on is Thunderstruck. I laugh at the irony and Dean and I sing a variety of different songs the whole way there while Sam just laughed at us and took pictures of our "jam session".

Once we arrived at the park, Dean went to go buy tickets while Sam and I grabbed the bag we packed with snacks and water. "You ready kid?" Dean asks excitedly holding up three wristbands, one for each of us.

"I was born ready!" I say laughing as I look over at Sam and see him struggling to put his wristband on by himself. "Here Sammy let me do it." Sam looks at me with confusion and I realize that I had called him Sammy instead of Sam. "I mean Sam... Sorry." I say awkwardly.

"No no it's okay I was just surprised. Feeling that comfortable with us already?" Sam teases. I laugh hitting his arm playfully then quickly help him put his wristband on. After we all have our wristbands on we head to through the entry gate and walk around looking for the first ride that spikes our intrest. For me that was was the Drop Tower. "Go ahead and get in line we'll be right there."

I run to go get in line a huge smile present on my face as I wait my turn in line. Sam and Dean soon join me as I get closer to the front of the line. Of course the people behind me were upset that they had just "cut" the line but I didn't care. This was my first time at an amusement park and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

As we got to the front of the line and the stupid people behind us stopped complaining about Sam and Dean joining me in line, we started talking about how the rest of the night was going to go.

We had decided that we would go on as many rides as possible before ten o'clock and then at ten we would grab something to eat and go back to the motel. Not too long after that was decided, it was our turn to get on the ride. There are three seats on each side of the square dropper thing. I don't really know what it's called so I just called it the square dropper thing. Anyways, Sam sat on my left and Dean sat on my right. I, of course, was in the middle.

We all sat there impatiently waiting for everyone else to get on the ride and for it to start and once it does I kick my feet with a huge smile plastered on my face. Dean laughs at me a little when he notices I'm kicking my feet. I haven't had a chance to act my age in years so it's a nice to finally be able to act like a kid.

Once we ready the top of the ride I look out over the rest of the fair and smile. The lights shine bright in the dark and it looks beautiful. Then we fall, I scream and hold onto the bar in front of me as if my life depended on it. When we finally reach the bottom I look over at Dean and see that his face is red. He was either screaming or laughing at me but judging by Sams expression he was screaming.

I laugh as we exit the ride and we all walk to the next one. We go on about fifteen to twenty rides before we leave at about nine thirty to go get food. "That was awesome!" I say as we walk back to the Impala. "Thank you guys!"

"Im just glad you had fun." Dean says, the smile on his face saying he had fun too.

"Someone wasn't having to much fun on that first one." I tease and playfully punch Dean in the arm. Sam bursts out laughing but soon stops after Dean glares at him.

"I don't know why you're talking Alex you got pretty scared on that last one." he retorts causing Sam once again to burst out laughing but this time we all join him.

"Yeah but I'm twelve your almost thirty." I say back.

"Ew don't say it like that. It makes me sound old" Dean whines. I just roll my eyes and laugh.

"That's because you are old!" I joke and Dean runs at me. "Noo! Sammy save me!" I yell jumping into his arms. He laughs as puts me on his shoulders and I laugh at Dean as he pouts.

"No fair!" he says as we get closer to the car. Sam puts me down and we all get in the car and head to a local diner for some food.


	18. Chapter 18

The week of vacation has sadly come to an end and Sam and Dean have already started to look for a new case. With it being so close to Christmas I'm surprised that the boys didn't decide to extended our "break" until next year but they said that monsters don't stop for holidays and that we shouldn't either.

"Did you find anything?" I ask both Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, get this, a man was upstairs at his house in Ypsilanti, Michigan. Then he disappears, all the doors and windows were locked and there were no signs of forced entry."

"That sounds like it could be something." I say trying to help.

Dean smiles at me "Yes it does so lets pack up and hit the road." I grab my duffle bag and quickly put the rest of my stuff in it before going to the bathroom to put my hair up. "Come on kiddo lets go!" Dean yells while they walk out of the door.

"Im coming!" I yell while quickly grabbing my duffle bag and I run out the door after them. Once I catch up to them, Dean takes my bag and puts it in the trunk with the rest of the stuff. Then we all get in the car and Dean starts driving.

According to Sam, its about a seven hour drive from Pella, Iowa to Ypilanti, Michigan. We drive for about four hours before stopping at a gas station for some snacks, beer for the boys and a soda for me. We spend maybe five minutes there and then we hit the road and we don't stop again until we reach our destination.

It's about three o' clock in the afternoon by the time we make it to Michigan. Dean finds a small motel in town and we start to unpack our stuff. "Get changed guys we have to go question the victims wife." Sam says.

"What do I wear exactly? I dont have anything nice."

"Right..." Sam says pausing to think for a minute. "We'll just say it was bring your kid to work day." he suggests. I nod, I guess that makes sense. Its not the best explanation to me being there but it's probably the only one that wouldn't get questioned as much.

"Okay so whose kid am I?" I ask.

Sam and I immediately look at Dean. He looks up from his bag and looks at both of us. "Oh come on! I had to play dad last time." he whines.

"Exactly you have more experience pretending to be my dad." I say and Sam laughs.

Dean sighs "Fine, whatever just hurry up already!" Sam high fives me and the boys go get ready. After about five minutes the boys are ready and we head out to the victims house to talk to his wife.

Once we arrive at the victims house we see that the cops are gone so the boys walk to the door, their badges in hand. "Kid," Dean says looking at me. "when we get inside I'm going to question the victim and you go with Sam to search the house okay?"

"Wait aren't I your kid though?" I say raising my eyebrow at him.

"Yes but just go with it Ill come up with a story, trust me." He says winking at me causing Sam to roll his eyes but I just laugh. Sam walks in front of Dean and I and knocks on the door.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Mrs. Walsh asks.

"I'm agent Stark this is my partner agent Banner we are with the FBI, we're investigating your husbands disappearance." Sam replys, both boys show her their fake badges. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, do you mind if we talk outside. My daughter is inside and I would rather not talk about this in front of her."

"Of course." Dean says smiling and moving out of the way so Mrs. Walsh can get through to the front yard. As she moves past Sam and Dean she spots me standing behind them and makes a confused face at me.

"The FBI lets you bring kids to question witnesses?" she asks sceptically.

"Not usually. Its bring your kid to work day at the office and well," Dean says pausing to bring me closer to him "she snuck in the car even though she was supposed to stay at the office."

"Oh," she says smiling at me. "Wanted to get in on the action huh?"

"Yup. Couldnt let dad get all the fun." I joke smiling up at Dean who looks back at me and chuckles slightly.

"Hey kiddo can you wait in the car for this?" Dean asks. I hope he's just going along with the "bring your kid to work day" story because I don't want him to think that I can't do this. I mean I don't think I can do this, the whole hunting monsters thing. But I also dont want to lose my new family and if hunting things is what I have to do to stay in this family then Ill do it.

"Yeah sure" I say and walk back to the carand wait there until they are done questioning the victims wife. After a minute, Sam goes inside, probably to look around for anything and Dean stays to question Mrs. Walsh. I sit back in the seat staring out the window at Dean at and Mrs. Walsh to see if I can understand what they are saying. Sadly, I can't read lips... After a while I see Sam walk out of the house and Dean hands Mrs. Walsh a business card before walking to the car.

"Find anything?" I ask Sam.

"The usual stocking and mistletoe,and this," he says pulling a tooth out of his pocket.

"A tooth? Where was it?" Dean asks.

"In the chimney."

"Who fits up the chimney? Its to small for anyone to fit through." I say. "Not in one peice anyways..."

"Alright so if Mr. Walsh went up the chimney," Dean sarts to say before being cut off by Sam.

"We nees to find out what dragged him up there."


End file.
